


Subscribe Now: Monthly Membership for $8.99!

by negi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, and they were ROOMMATES, camboy kim doyoung, fwb dotae, online sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/pseuds/negi
Summary: “I don’t really like porn,” Jaehyun admits. He's always figured that he just isn’t the type to respond to porn in general, which is fine, but then Yuta makes a suggestion.“Have you looked on Twitter?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 117
Kudos: 893
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Subscribe Now: Monthly Membership for $8.99!

The walls of Doyoung’s bedroom are a pretty pale blue. High quality satin finish, evenly applied in three painstaking coats over the course of a long weekend. Jaehyun knows this because he helped his roommate browse through stacks of paint chips and pick up buckets of the finalized color from the hardware store back when they first moved into their apartment. He sacrificed his knees against wooden flooring to tape clear plastic tarps over every exposed inch to catch any splatters or spills, and he stubbed his big toe as he lugged the remaining paint into their storage closet once the deed was done.

Jaehyun was there when Doyoung decided on his white furniture at Ikea and nodded his head in obedient agreement when Doyoung _insisted_ that the build-it-yourself instructions were wrong, not him. Jaehyun greeted every little potted plant that Doyoung brought home and shoved in his face, as though he were introducing Jaehyun to brand new puppies. Jaehyun’s been in and out of Doyoung’s room enough times to recognize all the facets of his interior decorating style, both obvious and miniscule, and he’s quite confident that he could point out Doyoung’s room if there were such a thing as police lineups for living spaces of men in their mid-20’s.

So Jaehyun knows—without a shadow of a doubt—that the pictures currently displayed on his laptop screen had been taken among those familiar pastel blue walls. He can even see Doyoung’s newest plant (a small bunch of rosemary) reflected in the full length mirror taking up the center focus of each photo. However, this suredness of what he’s seeing doesn’t make it any less shocking to find out that his roommate posts anonymous lewd photos on the Internet.

In Jaehyun’s defense, he never meant to find Doyoung’s—porn? Tasteful nudity? Erotic expression?—account. He was on the hunt for R-rated material, yes, but he never expected _this_.

It all started with a recommendation from his friend, Yuta.

  


_The other day; some coffee shop._

  


“I don’t really like porn,” Jaehyun admits, but not too loudly. They’d just seen a poor guy open his laptop to a raunchy video he clearly forgot to exit out of before bringing his work to the café— mortifying for him, hilarious for the two seated at the table behind him. “It’s too fake and there’s never a real connection between the actors.”

Yuta—who works part time as a model for more _risqué_ photoshoots—doesn’t judge Jaehyun’s declaration at all. “I feel that,” he says, swirling his iced coffee noisily in its cup. “I think a lot of people get tired of seeing the same old shit and corny dirty talk. Sometimes even the homemade videos just don’t get it right even though the people are in love, maybe.”

Jaehyun bites into his bagel and nods. He’s always figured that he just isn’t the type to respond to porn in general, which is fine, but then Yuta makes a suggestion.

“Have you looked on Twitter?”

Jaehyun can only shake his head as he chews through thick cream cheese. From what he’s heard, Twitter tends to ban explicit content from its site.

“There’s a whole community of sex workers on there,” Yuta explains, pointing a finger and chewing on his straw. “People post nudes and videos, and sometimes there are even collaborations between known tops and bottoms. Like a horny cinematic universe. It’s really kinda fascinating how far down the rabbit hole you can get, jumping from account to account.”

“Huh,” Jaehyun says, simultaneously shocked that such a community exists and that he never thought to search for it on his own.

“You might like it,” Yuta says. “It’s all real people, really enjoying what they do.”

  


_Now; oh god._

  


After asking Yuta for a few links as a starting point, Jaehyun had settled into a comfortable sitting position on his bed, plugged in his headphones, and began scrolling through NSFW profiles. He wasn’t necessarily looking for anything to get off to— though if the mood arose, then so be it. Today was about getting a feel for what kind of content he could find on Twitter; seeing if he liked it, maybe bookmarking a few promising users for later. He clicked from one page to the next, discovering so many new boys in such a short amount of time that he had to wonder what the point of the oversaturated, often cliché porn industry was these days.

He doesn’t remember the direct path that got him to Doyoung— there were just too many profiles and embedded videos leading to other accounts and _fan pages_ that post plethoras of re-uploaded content. He couldn’t backtrack his thought process if he tried.

Now, staring him right in the face, is a four picture photoset of Doyoung—his head cropped out of frame—in nothing but a loose white T-shirt that barely reaches his thighs, posed in front of a mirror that Jaehyun helped him mount on his closet door. The first pose is rather straightforward: Doyoung sitting on the floor on his knees with one hand in his lap, the other holding his phone. The next is also seated— on his hip this time, with his legs splayed gracefully to one side and the white shirt riding up ever so slightly. The third: one leg crossed over the other and his body twisted, showing off a teasing view of his ass. Finally, the fourth—the most suggestive of them all—shows Doyoung leaning forward on his elbows with his legs spread and butt in the air. His shirt rides up, bunching where his back dips in the most at his slim waist, and his chest nearly touches the floor in the deepest arch Jaehyun’s ever seen. A flower sticker covers Doyoung’s face, but he could be making any kind of expression under those lily white petals.

Jaehyun’s own cheeks burn hot.

 _‘I shouldn’t be looking at this,’_ he thinks. _‘It’s private.’_

It’s isn’t, though, and that’s the problem. There’s no issue with Doyoung embracing his sexuality and benefitting from the attention that sex brings, and all that. But holy shit, he has over thirty _thousand_ followers. A stadium’s worth of people gaze at Doyoung with lust and desire, and now Jaehyun has joined them; a voyeur peeking at planes of clear, fair skin and slender limbs that leave no room for imagination in their blatant positioning.

He should close the tab. He should forget the username _@kdyyy_96_ , ignore the display picture of Doyoung’s tongue peeking out of his mouth; pretend he never stumbled upon it in the first place. It was a once in a lifetime accident— a mistake easily rectified by feigning ignorance. Out of sight, out of mind. Problem solved.

Jaehyun clicks away from the expanded photo previews and his page glitches a little; jumps down to the next tweet, as if Twitter wanted to hide the provocative content from his eyes, but in exchange is something even worse.

Problem _not solved._

Now Jaehyun—a victim of autoplay—is watching a video of Doyoung jerking off, cushioned in bed by pink pillows that Jaehyun doesn’t recognize and dressed in the same oversized shirt, now shifted to expose a shoulder and prominent collar bone. He must have his phone set up on a tripod, because he clearly isn’t holding it. One of his hands is slowly, rhythmically stroking his cock, and the other is behind him out of sight.

“No,” Jaehyun says out loud. It’s not that he hates the sight—his opinion on it hasn’t even had a chance to form in his head yet—but, _fuck_ , you shouldn’t watch your friend’s solo sex tape. It’s not normal. He needs to stop the video. His cursor zooms across the screen, aiming for the pause button, but his hand is _shaking_ and he clicks on the audio symbol instead. Moans reverberate directly into his ears and, oh, there’s the other hand.

Doyoung raises his legs, bending his knees to his chest to give off a clear view of the three fingers pumping in and out of his ass. Lube-slick noises sound with every thrust, digits knuckle deep and gliding with ease. He seems to be familiar with his body; there’s no hesitation or confusion in the way he rolls his wrist to stroke against his prostate, and no shame comes with each stuttered moan. He knows just when to halt the hand on his dick and when to palm roughly at the tip to elicit a full body shudder.

Doyoung’s light, breathy moans are beautiful; musical. Jaehyun’s mind has decided—against his will—that he does enjoy what he’s seeing. Doyoung’s head is, again, out of frame, but he’s vocal enough that Jaehyun can just _tell_ when his face is scrunching in pleasure or when he’s whimpering through bitten lips.

There’s no warning when he comes. No verbal announcement or exaggerated arch as his body tenses in anticipation; only a pause in his moans and a curling of toes before he releases across his fingers and bedsheets. Cum mixes with lube as he rubs along his dick slowly, easing himself down from the high. He catches his breath in high-pitched gasps that send shivers from Jaehyun’s earbuds straight to his stomach; an erotic sound of blissful satisfaction. When Doyoung slips his fingers out of his ass, he whines softly.

Jaehyun can feel himself getting hard. A simple minute-long video—no prep or buildup; just starting right in the middle of the action—did it for him. It’s intimate because it’s real ( _so_ real in Jaehyun’s case), and the candid display of desire made what could have been written off as any other porn clip into something enticing. It feels almost secretive, despite the thousands of views the video has already gotten. This is personal; shared only because Doyoung allowed people to see it.

Jaehyun swallows thickly. He silently bookmarks Doyoung’s profile before closing it—though he’s pretty sure the url has been permanently ingrained into his brain—because he’s shameless enough to go back to it again, but right now he’d really rather handle his growing boner by watching porn that isn’t of his roommate.

Here’s the thing.

Jaehyun’s always been a bit interested in Doyoung. He wouldn’t go so far as to call it a crush, but he’s self-aware enough to know that it could very easily become one at any time. They first met through Doyoung’s best friend, Taeyong, who ran the dance club at Jaehyun’s university. Doyoung is no dancer, but he was always so glued to Taeyong’s side that most people assumed they were dating before learning any better. Jaehyun himself made that very blunder at a recital afterparty when it was his turn to man the barbeque grill and he whispered to Taeyong, _“Can you ask your boyfriend if he wants his pork belly crispy?”_ Taeyong had laughed so hard he snorted, and Doyoung gave Jaehyun the biggest amused smile.

Doyoung didn’t go to their university, and once Taeyong graduated, Jaehyun began to see Doyoung less by association. They still kept in contact enough to consider themselves all friends as a group, but it wasn’t until Taeyong sent a group text to his former dance colleagues asking if anyone was looking for a roommate that Jaehyun grew closer with Doyoung personally.

He responded the quickest—(Love you, mom and dad, but I need to spread my wings. Also, our house is an hour away from campus.)—so Taeyong told him about the two bedroom Doyoung managed to snag, and that he was one rent-splitter short. Jaehyun’s family is fairly well off and his parents are a bit overprotective— frustrating most of the time, but really fucking nice when they insist on paying for all his needs until he graduates and finds a job.

As he grew closer with Doyoung, Jaehyun quickly realized the dangers of living with someone so pretty, so kind, so funny… It was like a honeymoon stage, though; new and exhilarating at first, but eventually life became normal and their cohabitation, routine. They have movie nights, eat together at their favorite small restaurants, borrow each other’s clothes on occasion; they isolate themselves in their rooms when they’re busy, then come back together to complain about school in Jaehyun’s case, and work in Doyoung’s. So, yeah, a potential crush is always lingering in the air around the apartment, but Jaehyun’s learned to filter through it as he breathes.

Doyoung’s had a couple boyfriends in the time that Jaehyun’s known him, which is fine. The relationships leaned more on the casual side, but even if they had been serious, it’s not like Jaehyun was dying to get in there and sweep Doyoung off his feet. Above all else, Doyoung is his friend whom he respects, cherishes, and would not want to make uncomfortable in any way.

Jaehyun thinks it’s very fair, however, to say that finding porn of his gorgeous roommate can understandably, unexpectedly shake things up again.

Surprisingly, life at the apartment post-Doyoung porn isn’t very awkward— at least, not at first. Jaehyun assumed he’d be walking on eggshells around his roommate, as if the slightest suspicious breath would give away everything he’d seen, but being around Doyoung feels completely normal. It’s a Sunday like any other, because—as Jaehyun quickly realizes—it turns out that Doyoung is just always on his mind; like, all the time. Sure, Jaehyun wasn’t picturing him naked less than 24 hours ago, but their existences are so intertwined that it would frankly be weirder to _not_ think about Doyoung during the day.

Neither of them are morning people, but Doyoung likes to cook for him, so they often come together around the kitchen table for Sunday “brunch” at 2 in the afternoon and chat when they feel like it, enjoy the silence when they don’t. Today, Jaehyun ends up complaining about another student who always tries to show off how good his English pronunciation is whenever professors ask questions to the class.

(“Half of us are majoring in education to become _English_ teachers,” he says around a mouthful of fried rice. “We can all fucking _read it_ , thanks. Everyone knows I’m fluent, but do I brag about it every day? _No!_ ”

And Doyoung hums, because he’s always listening, even when Jaehyun’s just being a whiny brat. “I’ll kill him,” he offers.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun says.)

Doyoung’s always watching a new TV show seemingly every other week, and Jaehyun tends to gravitate towards the couch to join him in the evenings; habitual, like magnets. It’s no different now, even if Jaehyun has a very clear mental image of what those sweatpant-covered legs on the cushions next to him look like bare and on all fours. He just sits there and watches a drama he knows nothing about while letting Doyoung hog the one blanket they own.

Doyoung showers before bed, and Jaehyun’s mind doesn’t go haywire at the thought. Doyoung pulls Jaehyun into a hug from behind as he asks if Jaehyun wants to split a cookie for dessert, and Jaehyun doesn’t get distracted by the fresh, clean scent covering Doyoung’s warm skin. He’s used to all these things already. He can handle this new eye-opening reality, and he’s pretty proud of himself for it.

Then, Monday comes.

Jaehyun’s cursed morning class is cancelled, so he’s lounging in the living room watching television at 11 AM when Doyoung returns to the apartment.

“I forgot some papers here,” he says as he breezes by Jaehyun. “No class today?”

All Jaehyun can do is shake his head even though Doyoung is already out of sight, because holy shit— _that’s_ what he wears to work? Has he never seen Doyoung coming or going before? Did their schedules really always overlap like this?

“Phew,” Doyoung says as he comes back into the living room. He has a manila envelope in his hand. “Glad I didn’t lose ‘em. Since I’m here on my lunch break anyway— you hungry?” He smiles, but Jaehyun can’t really hear him.

Doyoung is in a _suit_. A fitted navy blue suit that perfectly accentuates his long limbs and slim waist, overtop a crisp, white button down. He reaches up to loosen his grey tie, yanking at it with slender fingers, and Jaehyun can’t decide what’s hotter between _that_ and the way he pushes his gold-rimmed glasses up his nose. Fortunately his hair is combed down as usual, because Jaehyun doesn’t know what he’d do if it had been styled or slicked back.

“Jaehyun?”

“Huh?”

Doyoung laughs. “You awake yet?” He walks into the kitchen and sets his work papers on a counter and his jacket over the back of a chair, then he rolls his sleeves halfway up his forearms. “I asked if you’re hungry.”

“I ate,” Jaehyun says weakly.

Doyoung clearly doesn’t notice the shock Jaehyun is in, because he just turns and gathers ingredients to make himself a sandwich. Jaehyun tries not to stare—honest—but the kitchen has an open design and Doyoung is very clearly visible from Jaehyun’s seat in the living room. He sees Doyoung pop some bread in the toaster, then sees him layer ham on a slice once it’s warm and crispy. Doyoung carefully cuts cheese from a larger block of cheddar, arm veins prominent at the pressure being exerted on their sharp, intimidating knife. When Doyoung washes a couple leaves of lettuce, the water droplets trickle down his hands like liquid diamonds.

The worst is the mayonnaise. It’s so fucking cliché, but when some of the spread lands on Doyoung’s finger and he brings the soiled digit to his mouth, Jaehyun bites his lip at Doyoung tonguing up the white substance with a single long lick.

 _‘This is ridiculous,’_ Jaehyun thinks. _‘Am I a teenager?’_ He drags his attention back to the TV and doesn’t tear it away even when Doyoung walks into the living room.

“Whatcha watching?” Doyoung asks, and _shit_ , Jaehyun looks at him so, so easily. Those slacks do wonders for his butt.

“Nothing really,” Jaehyun says, trying to sound so disinterested that there’s no way Doyoung could ever guess that Jaehyun was just checking him out over a fucking _sandwich_.

“Sounds good,” Doyoung laughs. He sits and watches as well, and he’s soon so engrossed in the variety show gags on screen that he doesn’t notice Jaehyun stealing glances again.

 _‘Oh,’_ Jaehyun realizes. _‘He has a cute nose.’_ It’s a soft, rounded shape. His lips are pretty, too, and his eyes are beautiful. Light, barely-visible freckles dance along the tops of his cheeks like little stars. Jaehyun’s always been aware of these things, of course—noticed them as soon as they met, if he’s being honest—but it’s as if everything he sees about Doyoung now, he’s seeing in a new light. His friend hasn’t changed, but something has _changed_.

Jaehyun’s thoughts are roaming again. He stops them, though, before they can skirt around any topic other than friendship.

Jaehyun manages to last a week before he thinks about clicking the link to Doyoung’s Twitter account again. (Okay, five days. Close enough; it rounds up). Luckily he’d been finishing up a report over the past few days that hogged all of his attention, but now that his paper is submitted, his mind—still thrumming with residual stress—has the freedom to wander, and that’s _dangerous_. Doyoung is in such close proximity _all the time_ , and Jaehyun can’t afford the embarrassment of popping a boner at his roommate sneezing on the other end of the couch because he can’t stop focusing on every miniscule movement Doyoung makes. The videos are the solution. Directing his focus towards Internet-Doyoung will soak up all the risky thoughts threatening to spill over onto actual Doyoung, he tells himself. Like a horny sponge.

Doyoung is out at a company dinner right now, so Jaehyun only finds a little bit of shame in settling into bed, pulling up his web browser, and popping headphones into his ears. He fully intends on scrolling back to the same video he saw before and doing his business quickly—in and out; simple and uncomplicated—but the first tweet at the top of the page makes him pause. Doyoung had retweeted an older tweet from the day before, bringing it back around for more attention: another video, although this one comes with a link.

> bunny @kdyyy_96 ⋅ March 21
> 
> [PREVIEW]
> 
> my friend came over to study, but we got distracted… wanna watch us have fun~? full vid (23 mins) exclusively on onlyfans~

Jaehyun feels his eyes widen at the realization that Doyoung doesn’t just record short clips of himself every once in a while. He has _full length porn videos_ — and with another person, at that. In another context, maybe, Jaehyun would scoff at Doyoung pretending to still be a student to play up some kind of barely legal fantasy, but right now he’s a little more preoccupied with the friend who came over to “study.”

The edited video—only a minute long—shows Doyoung in bed with another man; shorter, skinnier, clad in nothing but a cropped T-shirt pushed up to his chin. Both of their faces are blurred and their hair undistinguishable, everyday black, but Jaehyun’s heart stutters in shock because he knows who that friend is. Bandages are strategically placed on the other man’s body, though the flesh-colored patches do not cover wounds or bruises. Jaehyun might have assumed that they did, had this been posted to anyone else’s page, but it isn’t hard for someone in his shoes to put two and two together. A hesitant click on the audio button sends a familiar voice moaning into his ears.

That is Taeyong.

After years of dancing together, Jaehyun grew accustomed to seeing Taeyong’s body in practically every way other than sexual (though, he supposes, that just changed). They sweated together, stumbled together, changed countless times side by side… he recognizes those knobby knees and thin thighs. He also knows exactly where all of Taeyong’s tattoos are; could probably draw them out perfectly on top of the bandages currently preserving his anonymity.

Jaehyun swallows. The thought of Doyoung calling his best friend over to film themselves having sex is surprisingly hot. He can’t picture himself sharing _that_ level of comfort with Yuta, for example, but Doyoung and Taeyong have always been different; a deeper, more intimate connection that is very much piquing Jaehyun’s interest right now.

But when would they have had a chance to do this? Surely not when Jaehyun was home. Doyoung does get off work first, but squeezing in a rendezvous before Jaehyun returns from classes is cutting it close. There’s only one possible time frame—literally a single one-hour period per week—where Jaehyun’s evening runs just that much later and he’s guaranteed to be out of the picture: History of Hip-Hop in France, an elective forced into his schedule for the class credits, and yes, it is absolutely killing him to know that while he was trying to memorize French names and phrases, Doyoung was bending Taeyong in half in their apartment.

With increasingly less hesitation every day—which should probably worry him but doesn’t—Jaehyun ignores the oddity of what he’s doing and clicks on the link provided in the tweet. He’s directed to Doyoung’s OnlyFans page, greeted with the same icon as his Twitter and a header image of Doyoung lying in bed with a— a fluffy black rabbit tail nestled between his cheeks. Oh _god_. Jaehyun never even thought about Doyoung owning _toys_.

There are plenty of posts on this page, but all are locked from Jaehyun’s view. To access them, Doyoung has set prices for different subscription packages: the cheapest being a one month payment of $8.99, the most expensive a whole year for $84.99.

Jaehyun wonders if Doyoung is short on cash, but that’s never seemed to be the case. Doyoung only moved to this apartment once he landed a full time job at a reputable PR company; even though he’s still working his way up the ranks, he isn’t struggling for money. Despite loving to treat his friends to gifts, Doyoung is overall responsible with his funds, too. Perhaps Doyoung likes the cushion of a little extra spending money. Perhaps… Perhaps Doyoung likes the attention.

 _‘Who am I to deny him of that?’_ Jaehyun reasons with himself. Doyoung does so much around the apartment— honestly, the place would fall apart without him, were it left to Jaehyun’s college student hands. What better way to repay your friend and roommate, who prefers giving over receiving, than to secretly slip money right into his bank account? It’s the noble thing to do.

After very little convincing—truly the absolute bare minimum—Jaehyun selects the one month tier.

A few weeks into having unfiltered access to Doyoung’s content, Jaehyun’s brain has normalized the reality that he is, indeed, a paying consumer of his friend’s sex tapes. No longer does he feel the need to hide his laptop screen whenever he opens the page as he once did, even when he was alone in his locked room. New photos get cross-posted on Twitter and OnlyFans, and he sees them as regular updates in his social media experience. The videos, he’s convinced himself, are simply consensual entertainment that just so happen to star a person—or people—that he knows. As long as he doesn’t view the Doyoung in his living room as a mere sex object, he isn’t crossing the line _too_ much, and Jaehyun is positive that he’s still of the mindset that Doyoung is the same person to him that he’s always been. (How red his ears tend to grow around Doyoung now, though, is a new development).

In fact, Jaehyun is so desensitized to his role as a kdyyy customer that he doesn’t even bat a tired eye when a push notification appears at the top of his screen as he scrolls through his phone one morning. He taps on the text bubble and Doyoung’s OnlyFans opens in a new tab on his Internet app, covering up a website for a restaurant that Yuta had been messaging him about just a few minutes prior.

> _the weekend is almost here~ only a few more days to go, then i’ll reward you with a new video ♡_

The accompanying photo is rather tame—a shot of the morning sky through a window with Doyoung’s figure reflected in the glass, a pair of pink ruffled panties peeking from beneath a baby blue button down—so Jaehyun is spared from having to quickly jerk off before class. He notices the time and begrudgingly realizes he can’t afford to dawdle any longer.

With a yawn and a bone-popping stretch, he tosses his phone onto a pillow and regretfully clambors out of bed. It isn’t until he’s brushed his teeth and hopped into a hot shower that he slowly begins waking up for the long day ahead.

A knock at the bathroom door.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung calls.

Jaehyun doesn’t bother opening his eyes as he scrubs shampoo into his hair. “Hm?” he mumbles back.

“We’re running low on food, so I was thinking of picking something up for dinner on my way home,” Doyoung says. “Want anything in particular?”

Jaehyun is still too tired to think much about anything, let alone what he’ll want to eat ten hours from now, so he just shrugs, even though Doyoung can’t see him. “Uhh…”— _Oh, Yuta mentioned that place_ —“There’s a new soondubu restaurant by the park. The menu is on my phone.”

Doyoung hums agreeably. “Sounds good. Can I check it out?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jaehyun says through another yawn. “Should be on my bed.” He barely registers the sound of Doyoung’s footsteps heading away over the rush of water against his ears, and when Doyoung knocks on the door again a few moments later, he startles at the noise.

“It’s locked,” Doyoung says. “Want me to wait until you’re done so you don’t have to give me your password?”

Jaehyun rinses the shampoo out of his hair and rubs clean water over his face. “Nah, bring it here,” he says. Doyoung enters the steam-filled bathroom and Jaehyun pops his head out from behind the shower curtain. He blinks his eyes open for his phone’s facial recognition and Doyoung obediently holds the device up for him. 

Everything happens in slow motion.

As soon as Jaehyun’s lock screen vanishes, he is face to face with a bright, glowing white web page; an image sits along the top as a header, and another in a smaller circle off to the left as an icon. The most recent post is a photo of a window view with a tastefully lewd reflection peeking through its glass. Right there, on the phone in Doyoung’s hand, is Doyoung’s own OnlyFans, still open as the most recent tab in Jaehyun’s browser.

Jaehyun watches in horror as Doyoung pulls the phone away from his face and turns it around at a snail’s pace. Jaehyun can feel his heart bound in his chest. This can’t be happening. He lets go of the shower curtain and lurches his arm out to stop Doyoung from _seeing_. Water droplets shoot off of his slick skin at the sudden momentum and hang suspended in the air like a sparkling chandelier. Doyoung’s head is tilting down, inch by agonizing inch. He isn’t fast enough— he can’t _reach_ —

“Wait!” Jaehyun shouts loudly, just as Doyoung finishes facing the phone towards himself— but only for a millisecond; perhaps his gaze had yet to make it there at all. Jaehyun _lunges_ out of the shower and snatches his phone out of Doyoung’s hand, nearly barreling him over in his haste.

Doyoung yelps in surprise, but Jaehyun isn’t coherent enough to apologize.

“I— hold on, I just need—” He can’t speak, mind stuttering as much as his mouth. He just stands there, naked and soaking wet, in the middle of their tiny bathroom as Doyoung stares in shock. The sound of the shower is so _loud_ with the curtain open— he can’t hear himself think.

“It’s, um—” His fingers are so _slippery_ , he can’t click on a single thing. With a loud smack, he wipes his palm on the nearest wall to get the biggest globs of water off of his skin then returns to fumbling with his dripping phone. His cheeks burn and the onslaught of steam from the now exposed water isn’t helping.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung says tentatively, clearly worried—as one would be—at the fact that his roommate nearly broke his neck jumping out of the shower.

 _‘He didn’t see,’_ Jaehyun tells himself. _‘There’s no way.’_

“Jaehyun, you’re getting water everywhere!” Doyoung says. He steps towards Jaehyun—puts a hand to Jaehyun’s _chest_ —and reaches around him to shut the shower curtain, and Jaehyun jerks away at the closeness; paranoid.

It feels as though the world around him is spinning and it takes all the focus he can muster to push through the vertigo and close that damn tab. When he is once again looking at a menu—a safe, harmless menu—he stays rooted in place, frozen, until Doyoung pulls him back to reality.

“Jaehyun, are you okay?” he asks. He puts a hand on Jaehyun’s bare shoulder and Jaehyun isn’t sure if the touch is comforting or terrifying.

“Uh, sorry,” Jaehyun says, forcing out an awkward smile. “There was something I had to do.” He offers the sopping phone to Doyoung now.

Doyoung takes it carefully, as if Jaehyun is a wild beast ready to pounce again at any sudden movements, and starts looking over the menu. He doesn’t say anything, and that makes Jaehyun nervous.

“Hey, uh…” Jaehyun begins, and he can’t tell if he’s speaking too loudly or if his senses are just heightened from adrenaline. “Did you… did you see that?”

Doyoung moves his attention from the phone to Jaehyun—still naked, still soaking—and smiles. “See what?” he asks.

As Jaehyun’ panic subsides, his shame comes flooding back in droves. He stumbles into the shower again and closes the curtain so quickly the metal rings screech unpleasantly against their supporting rod. The water is so _hot_. He peeks his head out once more and clears his throat.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry about that,” he says, finally apologizing for flashing his roommate.

Doyoung waves Jaehyun’s concern off. “I’ve seen worse,” he says, and Jaehyun’s sure he has.

“So,” Jaehyun drawls, trying desperately to sound casual after the frantic display he just put on, “think you wanna try it?”

Doyoung continues scrolling through the menu and hums. “Yes,” he says. His large, glass-like eyes drift towards Jaehyun’s face; dark pupils make him shiver. “It looks quite good.”

x x x

“Where did you go so early on a Saturday?”

Jaehyun kicks his shoes off by the door and peeks into the kitchen where Doyoung, still in his pajamas at 1 in the afternoon, is refilling his little spray bottle that he uses to water the plants in his room.

“Some girls from the cosmetology department needed models to photograph hair styles on,” Jaehyun says. “They paid me in pizza. Want some?”

Doyoung makes a noise of interest, but when he turns, his eyes fall on Jaehyun’s face instead of the container in his hand. He tilts his head and observes Jaehyun in great detail, starting at the hair then dragging all the way down; taking in the full picture. “It looks really nice on you,” he finally remarks.

Jaehyun’s dark brown hair rests in swooping waves, falling from a middle part down to the tops of his cheek bones. “Oh, thanks,” he says, instinctively toying with a lock by his ear. “They said I have a good face for this image, so they kinda begged to use me for their project.”

Doyoung approaches him and reaches up with his free hand to lightly touch the bouncy section over Jaehyun’s temple. “They’re right,” he says. His fingers gently slip in between styled strands and run slowly along Jaehyun’s scalp. The measured pace makes Jaehyun shiver; his hair tickles his skin as it cascades back into place. “Everyone must have been _dying_ to get their hands on you.”

“I, uh…” Jaehyun stares at Doyoung, who is now tucking hair behind one of his—probably very red—ears. Doyoung’s hand lingers at his jawline.

“Stick those in the fridge, okay? I’ll eat in a bit.”

Jaehyun blinks at the anticlimactic end to the conversation and stammers out an “okay” as Doyoung steps around him to return to his room. Wait, no— He shakes his head and shoves the pizza into the refrigerator. Doyoung was just complimenting the girls’ work. There was nothing _climactic_ to begin with. He’s just a little jumpy from the bathroom incident still, that’s all.

x x x

“Doyoung, you got a package!” Jaehyun calls as he returns from their building’s mailroom. He sets it on the couch and begins looking through a stack of envelopes, but when Doyoung runs—very unusual for him—into the living room and snatches the box, he sets the letters aside out of curiosity.

“I bought clothes,” Doyoung says excitedly. “When you have to look after suits all the time, it’s fun to get things you can actually wear _outside_ and then throw into a washing machine.”

Jaehyun laughs and hands Doyoung a pair of scissors from a drawer underneath the coffee table, but once Doyoung rips open the package and grabs the hem of his own T-shirt, Jaehyun’s smile falters.

“You’re gonna try them on here?” he asks, and he shouldn’t be so flustered at the thought of his roommate changing, but, well…

“Yeah,” Doyoung says, tossing his shirt aside and pulling out a long sleeved striped sweater. “I want your opinion.”

Doyoung’s body is kind of unique. His shoulders are broad and give his frame a wider look, but his waist is so slim he needs to tailor his formal shirts and jackets so they fit him well. Pronounced collarbones lend an air of delicacy, but lean abs fill out his torso. His chest is—

“What do you think?” Doyoung asks. He’d slipped on the sweater before Jaehyun’s mind left his skin.

“I like it,” Jaehyun hears himself say. “Stripes look good on you.”

“I think so too,” Doyoung says. He models it a bit; checks its comfort, looks to Jaehyun for approval, messes with its rather low cut neckline. Once satisfied, he carefully pulls the sweater off; lifts it up to reveal inch after inch of soft skin. “Don’t want to stretch it out,” he comments, and Jaehyun—swallowing thickly—supposes that makes sense.

They go through a few more tops and one oversized hoodie, then Doyoung pulls a pair of jeans out of the box and Jaehyun’s stomach drops. When he steps out of his current cotton pants, Jaehyun doesn’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse that the hoodie he kept on just barely covers any sign of underwear. Long, slender legs distract him as Doyoung fusses with grooming the loose strings that hang from manufactured rips in the dark wash denim.

He’s taking so long— does he need to be doing this right now? Doyoung bends over to smooth out the jeans along the length of the couch and Jaehyun looks up towards the ceiling. His friend is just trying on clothes. He shouldn’t look at him like this.

x x x

On Wednesday, Jaehyun’s favorite class—usually fun and fairly carefree; a respite in the middle of the week—requires all students to dress in appropriate attire for mock job interviews. Jaehyun had thought he still had a suit jacket in the back of his closet, but evidently he did not, and most of his morning is spent anxiously tapping his foot as he waits for Yuta to stop by and give him one to borrow for the day. In the front hallway, he struggles with his tie so much that he cries out in annoyance and tosses the strip of fabric to the floor.

“Easy there, Teacher,” Doyoung laughs.

Jaehyun jumps in shock; he didn’t know Doyoung was home. “What are you still doing here?” he asks, heart thrumming.

“There’s a power outage at work,” Doyoung says. “The whole building is down, and it’s gonna take all day to fix. I’m doing a few things remotely, but otherwise I pretty much have the day off. And you—” He picks up Jaehyun’s tie. “—are lucky that I do.”

Jaehyun feels embarrassment creep up to his ears, but he knows that Doyoung is the best person to critique his formal wear. Still, he tenses when Doyoung reaches around him from behind and pulls his shirt out from his pants.

“Make sure your shirt isn’t wrinkling when you tuck it in,” Doyoung says, breath washing over Jaehyun’s neck. “Don’t just shove it in. Be gentle. Take your time.” He carefully smoothes the fabric over Jaehyun’s stomach and under the elastic waistband of his slacks. All around Jaehyun’s hips he goes, careful hands dipping the perfect amount into Jaehyun’s pants— or maybe not far enough.

Then he holds Jaehyun by the waist and turns him around, stopping when they’re face to face. “You should learn to tie a tie. Not every outfit needs one, but it’s a good skill to have.” He flips Jaehyun’s shirt collar up and wraps the cloth around his neck. Long fingers work the knot like it’s second nature, and it probably is. Doyoung glances at Jaehyun’s face when he tightens the knot at Jaehyun’s throat—quickly, stopping right before Jaehyun could choke—and smiles when Jaehyun gasps at the sudden movement.

“You should wear your glasses,” Doyoung says, palm sliding down the length of Jaehyun’s tie, flattening it against his shirt. “They make you look so mature.”

Jaehyun just nods obediently—Doyoung must be right, he always is—and rushes back to his bedroom. He pauses once inside, back pressed to his door, and _breathes_.

x x x

When Jaehyun comes home from his weekly late night class—head swimming with French song lyrics that he is probably butchering in pronunciation—a sweet, inviting scent greets him at the door.

“Oh, you’re just in time,” Doyoung says from the kitchen, where he’s pulling a glass baking dish out of the oven. He’s in a loose tank top amidst the warmth of the room. “Taeyong came over today and gave me some bread pudding from his bakery. I just warmed it up— Wanna try?”

Jaehyun nods and heads for the counter where Doyoung has set the dish, but Doyoung clicks his tongue and guides Jaehyun into the living room instead.

“Sit,” Doyoung says, taking Jaehyun by the shoulders and urging him down onto the couch. “Get off your feet. I have to portion it out anyway.” His hands linger, then slide away.

Jaehyun isn’t one to complain about being catered to, but when Doyoung approaches him with a small plate and doesn’t let Jaehyun take it for himself, Jaehyun grows nervous.

“Are we sharing?” he asks, resisting the urge to wipe his palms against his jeans.

“You haven’t had dinner yet,” Doyoung says, a teasing glint in his eyes. He rests a knee on the cushion by Jaehyun’s hip and leans in. “I’ll give you a taste for now.”

This is fine. They feed each other all the time.

“Say _ah_.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth and Doyoung carefully spoons the dessert in between his lips. Doyoung’s tongue mimics his as he bites down around the pudding, and he smiles as he slowly drags the spoon back out of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Good?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun nods as he chews and hopes his ears aren’t blushing pink. When Doyoung scoops pudding into his own mouth and moans happily, Jaehyun _really_ hopes his ears aren’t _burning_. Doyoung licks the spoon clean before pulling away and settling onto his own couch cushion.

“I’ll… go eat some real food,” Jaehyun says, standing quickly.

Doyoung swallows another bite of pudding and, as Jaehyun passes him by, says, “Feel free to snag something sweet for yourself when you’re ready.”

The next morning, Jaehyun is woken by knocking on his door. He makes a gurgling noise, so Doyoung enters.

“Sorry to wake you,” Doyoung says quietly, pretty voice nice and airy and gentle.

Jaehyun feels around on his bedside table for his phone and squints one eye open to check the time. He still has plenty of time to fall back asleep. “S’okay,” he mumbles against his pillow.

“I have to go to work soon, but my body is so _sore_ today…” Doyoung sighs as he closes the door behind himself and sits at the edge of Jaehyun’s bed. “I must have slept funny. Help me out?”

Jaehyun clenches and unclenches his eyes in an attempt to focus his vision on Doyoung. “Help you?”

Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s hands and pulls him into an upright position. At this height, Jaehyun can see Doyoung’s collarbones from the dip in his tank top. Then Doyoung turns so his back is facing Jaehyun. “Help me,” he says, putting Jaehyun’s hands on his shoulders.

“Oh. Oh, um, okay. Yeah.” Jaehyun presses his fingers into Doyoung’s shoulders and rubs his thumbs against his shoulder blades, starting tentatively at first but touch getting stronger the more he wakes. He massages Doyoung with slow, hard motions; he puts in more strength, just to test it out, and Doyoung doesn’t seem to be in pain.

In fact, he _moans_. It’s a quiet noise, but it echoes in Jaehyun’s ears. Jaehyun fingers the knot below Doyoung’s neck and Doyoung hums on every exhale; a whimper of a sound. He can hear each time Doyoung’s breath hitches, feel Doyoung relax under his touch— After a couple minutes, Doyoung is practically leaning against Jaehyun’s chest, and the closeness allows Jaehyun to see the light patches of red that his fingers leave on Doyoung’s skin from pressing in repeated, soothing circles.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung breathes, voice lilting. “That feels so good.”

Jaehyun subtly tries to scoot back on the bed, just a bit, because Doyoung’s words went straight to his dick and Doyoung is now close enough to _feel it_. As if reading his mind, Doyoung reaches behind himself and brushes his hand over the bedsheets covering Jaehyun’s lower half before resting his palm on Jaehyun’s chest.

“Thank you,” Doyoung says, looking at Jaehyun over his shoulder. “That’s just what I needed.” He peels himself away from Jaehyun and crosses the bedroom with the most casual gait in his step, and then Jaehyun is left alone.

Alone, very much awake, and hard.

x x x

Doyoung couldn’t have seen anything. There’s no way that his brain—as big as it is—would have been able to register his OnlyFans page that fast, back in the bathroom. Jaehyun hadn’t even given him a full second to take it in.

But _what if_.

What if he did see it, and now he knows that Jaehyun—his friend, his roommate, his… friend—has found out about his online sex work? Not only that, but Jaehyun bought access to it, something he could not have done by accident.

He said he didn’t, though. With a straight face—no sign of shock or disgust or fear in sight—Doyoung continued reading over food options for dinner that night like nothing had happened. He hasn’t tried to talk to Jaehyun, either, which is surely something he would have no choice but to do if he knew.

But he’s acting differently now, isn’t he?

Or is he not?

Jaehyun paces back and forth in his bedroom as he tells himself to stick to the narrative that Doyoung is his friend—same as before—but that’s hard to do when Doyoung looks at him like he’s waiting to pounce; touches him like he wants Jaehyun to melt. Or is Jaehyun only projecting...?

As if on cue, Jaehyun’s phone pings. He knows—he can just _sense_ —that it’s Doyoung. He stops in his tracks and carefully picks his phone up from the bed, and sure enough, a notification from Doyoung’s OnlyFans sits atop his lockscreen. He puts on his headphones.

> _my roommate caught me :(_

Jaehyun’s heart stops.

> _i got greedy and stole his jacket... i wanted to imagine him fucking me, but then it came true ♡ don’t you want to see what my roommate does to me~?_

Oh, it’s a roleplay video. Of course. Being walked in on is a very common kink and this has nothing to do with Jaehyun. Doyoung is laying in bed using a jacket that isn’t Jaehyun’s to muffle his moans as he jerks himself off while not thinking about his real roommate.

Taeyong is back. He enters the frame, and Doyoung is surprised to see him. Their faces are blurred, but Doyoung’s gasp sounds real enough as he tries to hide himself with the jacket. Taeyong corners him on the bed and grabs his chin.

“I know what you do,” Taeyong says. “I know you fuck yourself while thinking of me. I’ve seen you do it.”

Doyoung pulls Taeyong in by the neck and kisses him. “I know you watch me,” he counters, smile evident in his sly voice.

Jaehyun shivers. _‘It’s just roleplay. It’s not real.’_ But as he watches Doyoung blow Taeyong, he wonders what Doyoung’s mouth really feels like. He hears every little whimper Doyoung makes when Taeyong stimulates him with a vibrating dildo, and his pants grow tight. Taeyong teases Doyoung with anal beads, and Jaehyun’s body tingles at Doyoung’s loud, desperate pleas to get fucked.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Doyoung gasps out as Taeyong pushes him down against the mattress from behind. He moans—so high-pitched and pretty—on every rough drag against his prostate. “I knew you wanted me.”

Jaehyun pulls his dick from his pants and it doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard. His eyes flutter as he listens to Doyoung cry out in pleasure, voice cracking each time a particularly loud slap of skin on skin resonates through his headphones. Doyoung’s voice is music. Jaehyun is so stressed and tense and _close_.

“You were planning this?” Taeyong asks, panting. He thrusts hard into Doyoung and stays there, hips flush against Doyoung’s ass, and Doyoung chokes on a sob. “For how long?”

“I—” Doyoung whines and tries to get Taeyong to move again. “I always l-liked you a bit.”

Taeyong pulls out and flips Doyoung over, exposing his red hole and leaking cock right to the camera. Doyoung’s chest rises and falls with quick, shallow breaths. “A bit?” He pushes into Doyoung again, agonizingly slow. “So why now, hm?”

Doyoung tries to wrap his legs around Taeyong, but Taeyong holds him by the ankles. _“Please,”_ Doyoung begs.

“Tell me what changed,” Taeyong demands, bottoming out but staying still once again.

Doyoung throws his head back. “I saw you watching me,” he says, toes curling. “Today, I— I wanted you to fuck me so badly today.”

“Why today?” Taeyong asks, moving his hands down to squeeze Doyoung’s ass.

Jaehyun groans under his breath. _Almost..._

Taeyong doesn’t let Doyoung respond at first. He begins fucking him again, fast and messy and loud, and it’s only when Doyoung’s moans reach a familiar airy state that Taeyong slows just enough so he can speak.

Doyoung looks at Taeyong and rolls his hips against his dick. “I wanted you to fuck me today because you’re so hot, baby,” he drawls. “Your glasses make you look so _mature_.”

Jaehyun’s hand stutters on his cock mid-stroke. Doyoung cries out at Taeyong’s resumed thrusts and adrenaline bursts through Jaehyun’s veins. He comes when Doyoung does, and he moans louder than intended as he works himself through his orgasm. The video finishes and Jaehyun tosses his headphones aside in a panic.

_Doyoung knows._

Jaehyun holes himself up in his room for the rest of the day, only briefly running out into the kitchen to swipe some food whenever he hears Doyoung enter the bathroom. He has to move out. That is his only option now.

_“Glasses make you look so mature.”_

Though he feels crazy, Jaehyun knows—really, truly knows—that Doyoung said that line on purpose. Taeyong doesn’t even wear glasses on a normal day. No— that line was meant for Jaehyun, and Doyoung knew he’d remember being told the exact same thing earlier that week; whispered to him as Doyoung’s hand roamed down Jaehyun’s perfectly knotted tie.

How long has his secret been out? Was Doyoung merely teasing him with that single line, or… Or was that whole roleplay video meant as a message? What was he trying to _tell_ Jaehyun? There’s hope building in Jaehyun’s chest—hope for sex, hope for something more—that Jaehyun isn’t sure he should be allowing to flourish. Suddenly everything feels so, so much more complicated than before, which—considering how weird the situation was to begin with—overwhelms Jaehyun to no end. Up until the moment he falls asleep, Jaehyun’s mind is racing with possibilities; the good, the bad, and the needy.

Jaehyun wakes early the next morning, exhausted but too restless to sleep. He doesn’t want to think about facing Doyoung just yet—even tries to plan out how long he can avoid his roommate in their small, 2-person apartment—so he runs. He pulls on workout pants and zips a windbreaker to his chin and jogs in the crisp, cold air for a solid hour until the morning fog soaks into his bones enough to make him shiver even as his skin melts with sweat. When he finally returns home, he’s relieved to hear silence throughout the apartment.

 _‘I just need to make it through today,’_ he reasons to himself as he unzips his jacket on the way to his room. _‘Once Sunday is over, he’ll be at work and I’ll be busy with school, and we can easily keep to ourselves.’_ He figures if he can give this situation a week to settle down, then maybe it’ll be easier to confront at a later time.

“You’re finally back.”

Jaehyun freezes in the doorway to his bedroom. Laying on his bed in nothing but a T-shirt is Doyoung— pillow to his chest, butt on display; playing on his phone and kicking his feet casually in the air like nothing about this scene is abnormal.

“Are you mad, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks, slight pout to his lips. 

Jaehyun just shakes his head.

Doyoung smiles and pulls himself up into a sitting position. “Good. I didn’t want to upset you. When you didn’t come out of your room all day, I thought I assumed wrong— that maybe you’re one of those people who prefers the chase, and once you get something, you lose interest.” He stands, and his shirt is only just long enough. “You haven’t lost interest in me, have you?”

Again, Jaehyun shakes his head.

Doyoung approaches him and runs both his hands along Jaehyun’s chest, traveling up to his shoulders and down his arms, pushing his jacket off. It lands on the floor with a light clatter. “Then, will you help me out today?” he asks.

“Yes,” Jaehyun says. He isn’t sure what’s going on—wonders if he’s dreaming, even—but Doyoung is looking at him with hungry eyes and Jaehyun wants to know _why_.

“Go shower, okay?” Doyoung says. His hands roam down to Jaehyun’s sides then rest on his butt. “Clean everything.”

Doyoung’s mouth is warm and inviting; feisty and greedy. He kisses Jaehyun like he knows exactly what he wants— like he knows Jaehyun’s been dying for it. Breathy moans, wet drags of teeth and tongues, gentle nips at Jaehyun’s bottom lip. Doyoung’s bed is plush and comfortable, and Jaehyun lays back against a pile of pillows as Doyoung grinds slowly down against his half-hard cock. The drag of Doyoung’s shirt feels good against his bare skin, but he wants more.

Jaehyun grabs fistfulls of Doyoung’s T-shirt and pulls the fabric up Doyoung’s lithe body, groaning when they have to break their kiss so he can pull the garment over Doyoung’s head but licking his lips at the bare chest he gets in return. He holds Doyoung by the waist and sucks at a pert, pink nipple; tongue flicking around the nub and teeth grazing it ever so slightly.

Doyoung whimpers and Jaehyun’s dick twitches. He sucks enthusiastically at Doyoung’s chest, wanting to hear that pretty noise again, but soon Doyoung pulls away. Jaehyun tries to follow, but Doyoung holds him in place.

“The angle, baby,” Doyoung chides gently.

Jaehyun glances over Doyoung’s shoulder at the phone clamped onto a tripod. It’s positioned at a diagonal, capturing the length of their bodies while keeping a visual on Jaehyun’s dick. Doyoung crawls down the bed and spreads Jaehyun’s legs, and Jaehyun blushes at being on display.

“Ready?” Doyoung asks, leaving quick pecks on Jaehyun’s inner thigh.

As soon as Jaehyun nods, Doyoung takes his dick into his mouth, immediately swallowing down to the base. Jaehyun groans deep from his chest and his whole body jerks when Doyoung comes back up and deepthroats him again. Doyoung’s tongue is like magic; hot licks of lava sending burning pleasure to the tips of Jaehyun’s toes every time he swirls it around Jaehyun’s tip. He runs it underneath Jaehyun's length on each bob of his head and Jaehyun wants so badly to fuck that inviting mouth.

“You’re good,” Jaehyun breathes, voice cracking as Doyoung suckles at his tip with gentle licks.

Doyoung laughs and stretches up Jaehyun’s body enough to kiss him, slow and sweet. He reaches down to jerk Jaehyun off with slick, wet strokes and quick twists of his wrist; swallows every gasp that passes Jaehyun’s bitten lips. When his body heat leaves Jaehyun for a moment, Jaehyun whines, but then Doyoung is back with a bottle of lube and a small, oval-shaped toy.

“Hold your legs for me?” Doyoung asks, so Jaehyun brings his knees to his chest. Doyoung, still expertly mindful of what the camera can see, leans in and flicks his tongue over Jaehyun’s hole once, twice, three times— presses his lips over the entrance and pushes inside, humming when Jaehyun moans, swirling his tongue before pulling back with a sloppy kiss. He repeats this over and over again, a long, drawn out tease of feather-light tingles that make Jaehyun's cock twitch. He wants to _touch_ —touch himself, touch Doyoung; fuck or get fucked, it doesn't even matter—but Doyoung's tongue keeps him quivering in place and moaning on every breath.

 _“Ah_ — _”_ Jaehyun hisses. A cool, gel-like substance trickles down from his perineum and Doyoung’s finger drags it in circles around his hole.

“Relax,” Doyoung says, kissing Jaehyun’s thigh again. He slowly pushes his middle finger into Jaehyun and licks around his sensitive rim to make the slide easier to handle.

Jaehyun’s head falls back in pleasure as Doyoung eats him out with eager, unabashed slurps and fucks a long finger into him alongside his tongue. The dual sensation feels dirty in the best way; sloppy and intimate and dripping with spit and lube. A second finger slides in and the stretch is painless. Doyoung takes such good care to work him open.

“Good?” Doyoung asks, breathing hotly against Jaehyun’s hole. He mouths at Jaehyun’s perineum and quirks his fingertips in a way that has Jaehyun’s whole body jolting. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun pants. The backs of his knees are sweating and he can feel droplets sliding down his skin, but he keeps himself splayed open for Doyoung. He hears a faint click—barely audible over the blood pounding in his ears—and then a consistent whir fills the room. Something smooth presses against his entrance and he feels Doyoung scissor his fingers in him, spreading him open and making room for—

“That’s it,” Doyoung coos, watching Jaehyun’s hole suck in the small, pink vibrator. Its rounded design quickly disappears inside Jaehyun, and Doyoung uses his fingers to push it deeper, running it along his walls and settling it right against his prostate.

Jaehyun moans, long and broken, and his knees clench together on their own accord. He can hear himself cursing, over and over, at the nonstop vibrations pulsing through his body. Doyoung gives an experimental tug at the ring tied to the vibrator and the jostling makes him shake.

“You’re almost ready,” Doyoung says, once again inching up Jaehyun’s body. He gently spreads Jaehyun’s legs so they can kiss and starts jerking him off. “You’re so hard, Jaehyun.”

His name will be edited out in the video, but here, in real life, hearing Doyoung talk to him like that is enough to send precum pouring out of his tip. Doyoung notices the extra slide added to his touch and leans down to take him in his mouth again, moaning as he swallows drop after drop of slick.

On a particularly loud moan, Jaehyun raises his head and realizes that Doyoung is fingering himself while blowing him, and he looks fucking amazing. His eyelashes fan out over pink-flushed cheeks and his palm, pressed to Jaehyun’s abdomen, steadies himself as he takes Jaehyun all the way in his mouth until pubes tickle his nose, and it’s so _overwhelming_ to feel a hot, tight squeeze around his cock and persistent waves of ecstasy humming through his ass. Jaehyun’s tip hits the back of Doyoung’s throat and makes him breathe harshly through his nose, but he doesn’t stop pleasuring himself— fingers pumping in and out with ease, moans vibrating against Jaehyun’s dripping wet length. He must have prepped himself ahead of time; expected Jaehyun to say yes.

Doyoung suddenly pulls off with a _‘pop’_ and his mouth and chin are shiny with slobber. “I want you,” he says, gripping Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun can only nod quickly, as if speaking will speed up the process and he’ll come too soon. He shifts on the bed slightly, mounting his feet on the mattress, and when Doyoung sinks down onto his dick, his eyes roll back in his head. Doyoung is _so fucking good_ — he sits on Jaehyun in one swift, confident move and the added weight makes the toy in Jaehyun’s ass vibrate even harder, sending shock waves throughout his abdomen.

“Fuck, Doyoung—” Jaehyun moans. He grabs Doyoung’s ass and spreads his cheeks, and Doyoung squeals at the rough motion. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Doyoung smiles widely and rolls his hips slowly. “Is this what you imagined?” he asks teasingly.

Jaehyun’s head lolls against a pillow. “Fuck, I don’t know,” he groans.

“How about this?” Doyoung lifts himself up until Jaehyun’s tip is tugging at his hole, then he slams back down with a loud slap of skin against skin. They both moan loudly and Jaehyun’s thighs shiver from the vibrator shifting inside of him.

“Again,” Jaehyun pleads, so Doyoung fucks himself down on Jaehyun’s cock; bounces in his lap and lets out the most beautiful breathy sounds every time Jaehyun bottoms out inside him. Jaehyun can’t stop the moans flowing from his throat, his body barely able to handle being stimulated so intensely; he feels both full and swallowed whole.

“Good,” Doyoung whines, thrusting his hips forward and grinding on Jaehyun’s dick. “I knew you’d be good, Jaehyun.”

And that makes Jaehyun’s brain stutter, because he never considered Doyoung pining for him the way he’d been drooling over Doyoung. He knew Doyoung was teasing him, but Doyoung _wanted_ him, too.

“You thought about me?” Jaehyun manages to ask between gasps.

Doyoung tosses his head back and clenches around Jaehyun’s cock. “I always— always think about you,” he moans. “I think about fucking… I th-think about other things.” He falls to Jaehyun’s chest and kisses him, loose and messy, panting open-mouthed against Jaehyun’s wet lips.

Jaehyun grips Doyoung’s waist and fucks up into him the best he can, but each movement intensifies the vibrator rubbing against his prostate and his thrusts are weak. Instead, he pushes shallowly in and out of Doyoung, just keeping the both of them on edge as they kiss.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung whimpers softly. “Jaehyun, Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun’s eyes squeeze shut and he manages a thrust strong enough to bury his dick in Doyoung’s ass; his thighs shake, but he keeps himself rooted in place.

Doyoung lets out a choked moan and moves his mouth to Jaehyun’s jawline, licking just under his ear. “Do you like me, Jaehyun?” he asks, breath so, so hot. “Hm? Don’t you want me?”

Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat and he nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs, turning his head and catching Doyoung’s lips again.

Doyoung smiles into the kiss and lets Jaehyun have fun for a little, but then he sits up suddenly, forcing Jaehyun’s hips back down on the bed. He reaches behind himself and fondles Jaehyun's balls, then goes farther and yanks at the vibrator’s string. It plops onto the bed and Jaehyun _sobs_ at the loss.

“Shit,” Jaehyun gasps, able to move now but feeling so deprived and _desperate_. He looks up at Doyoung grinning above him—looks at his large, mischievous eyes—and a rush of adrenaline sends him shooting forward. With one arm wrapped around Doyoung’s waist, he turns them over so Doyoung’s back is to the pillows, legs spread wide for the camera.

Doyoung bites his lip and whines at the movement and nods quickly while looking at Jaehyun with furrowed eyebrows, like this is what he was waiting eagerly for Jaehyun to do. _Take me,_ his eyes say.

Jaehyun grabs one of Doyoung’s ankles and holds it in the air shoulder-high. His free hand presses Doyoung’s other thigh against the bed, gripping so hard at the soft flesh that his skin flushes red, and he rams his hips against Doyoung’s ass. Tingles rage through his bloodstream when Doyoung cries out, voice breaking and hands scrambling for fistfuls of sheets.

“Are you close?” Doyoung asks, words unsteady, jostled with every hard thrust into his ass. “I’m close, baby. Are you gonna come with me, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun chokes on his own words and swallows thickly. He’d been kept on edge this whole time—before now, even; ever since he first stumbled upon Doyoung’s erotic photos—and now that he’s _finally_ fucking the object of his desire, he knows he can’t last much longer. His cock sinks so deep into Doyoung he feels like he's being pulled inside, and every drag against Doyoung's walls is agonizingly hot. He leans forward, bending Doyoung in half, and bites hungrily down at the base of his neck.

Doyoung shouts and shakes and comes untouched. He moans like he can't catch his breath; raspy gasps as Jaehyun fucks into him quick and fast, chasing his own release. He raises weak arms and grips Jaehyun’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin, panting right into Jaehyun’s ear.

“Inside,” Doyoung begs. “Come in me, Jaehyun— come on, baby.”

Jaehyun’s eyes clench shut. Butterflies swarm in his stomach and electricity prickles at his skin. Lewd, wet noises echo through the room; squelches of lube and precome as Jaehyun’s dick slides in and out of Doyoung’s hole. But the loudest sound ringing in his head is Doyoung—raw and fucked out and gorgeous—and it sends him over the edge. Jaehyun’s hips falter when he shoots his load inside Doyoung, warm spurts dripping against Doyoung’s walls.

They stay like that for a minute—Jaehyun hovering over Doyoung; Doyoung’s limbs wrapped around Jaehyun’s torso—panting and catching their breaths. When they finally move, Jaehyun unfurls Doyoung slowly and carefully then appeases him with a kiss for any discomfort he’s feeling.

Doyoung smiles and pecks Jaehyun back. “Wow,” he says, voice lilting with a giggle. He strokes Jaehyun’s sweaty hair until Jaehyun flops down on the bed beside him.

“Wow,” Jaehyun repeats. He turns to kiss Doyoung, but he feels something moving against his leg. He fumbles around in the sheets for it and pulls up the vibrator, still buzzing and shiny with lube. Doyoung bursts out laughing and Jaehyun’s heart swells.

The camera is still recording, but neither of them bother to go turn it off, preferring to tumble around in the sheets and kiss; to bask in the after-sex glow and the potential of something more.

> bunny @kdyyy_96 ⋅ May 4
> 
> [PREVIEW]
> 
> i captured the puppy that’s been sneaking around my house ;) he still needs some training, but i think he’s a keeper~ full ver (32 mins) exclusively on onlyfans ♡

**Author's Note:**

> smut is hard but i exist to contribute to the dojae tag so here we are...!! yes the dotae was purely self indulgent, no i will not apologize for it.
> 
> thank you to the writing gc babes for helping me through this fic and gassing me up by constantly calling me funny (and keeping my prompt a secret from everyone else!), and thanks to the fest mods for blessing us with a round 2~ i hope this fic full of Feelings and Extra Details suits my lovely prompter, who was probably expecting pwp 😂
> 
>   
> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
